The Vacation is not over yet!
by Ava Lynn
Summary: Sequal to Vacation! What happens when Drakken and Shego have fallen in love and they are on a vacation together? And What happenes when they start to get mysterious letters that makes them question their relationship? on hold
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: THIS IS THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL TO MY OTHER D/S STORY, "VACATION" PLEASE READ THAT FIRST OR YOU WILL NOT GET ANY OF THIS. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO CAROLINE BECAUSE SHE IS A GREAT FRIEND OF MINE AND HAS WAITED SOOOOOOOOO LONG TO READ THIS!!!! ENJOY!!! :) 

OH AND JUST A LITTLE WARNING: THIS IS RATED PG13 FOR SOME SEXUAL CONTENT. JUST SO YOU KNOW.

OK NOW...

CHAPTER 1

It was early morning. Shego's eyelids fluttered as sun spread over the room. Sinking deeper under the warm covers, Shego wished that morning wouldn't come so soon. After last night's near death experience and how she had saved Drakken from drowning in the middle of the night, she ached all over.

Opening her eyes reluctantly, she wrapped the soft cotton sheets around her and snuggled up closer to Drakken...

Later that morning when Drakken and Shego had finally got out of bed they decided to go into the shopping part of billionaire's island. Shego managed to snatch a few gemstones that had been found on the island and were being sold. She stuffed them into her jean pockets and grinned at Drakken who burst into laughter. Shego had to punch him to get him to shut up.

A few times Drakken started to rant about his evil plans, but then stopped, remembering that this was Shego's vacation and he really loved her with all his heart. He wanted to impress her, to make her proud of him. He wanted to do something important. Drakken bit his lip and thought hard.

He didn't have long to think,however. It was only a matter of minutes until Shego had gotten tired of shoplifting and grabbed Drakken's arm with mischief in her eyes. She wrapped her arms romantically around his neck and pulled him in close.

"Doctor D...what do you say we go find a more romantic spot...The beach maybe? Or better yet...the hotel room." Shego hinted in a sexy voice she never thought she'd find herself using on Drakken.

Drakken tensed up and grew nervous. "Shego, we've only been in love for about a day!"

"I've loved you forever." Shego teased in her normal voice, "Besides, how long have I known you?"

"Um," Muttered Drakken, counting in his mind, "About eight years I think?"

"Exactly. I mean, I was just thinking about how silly it is to have lived in the same house for that long, and never once before this have we have admitted our feelings for each other." Her voice was softer now, and she relaxed into Drakken's arms.

Drakken looked deep into Shego's dark emerald eyes. "I love you Shego. I truly love you so much."

Shego said nothing. She pulled Drakken into a deep romantic kiss, her heart beating wildly against his.

Words were not needed this time, for the beats of Shego's heart said it all.

At last their lips parted. Shego leaned into Drakken's chest, breathing heavily as his hands ran down her back and onto her hips.

"Let's go back to the hotel room." Drakken whispered as Shego smiled and thought, 'Now I know what true love is like. I've never felt this good before.'

All her previous relationships had turned out bad in the end. Usually her boyfriends had cheated on her, lied or just used her. Shego just knew this wasn't the case with Drakken though. She was sure of it. They loved eachother...

Drakken closed the bedroom door and Shego locked it. Then both of them paused, looked at each other for a second and then there was an awkward silence. At last Shego spoke.

"We...we don't HAVE to do this you know."

"I want to. It feels right."

"Well then, why are you standing there?"

"Huh?"

"Shut the curtains."

"Oh..." Drakken replied stupidly. He closed the curtains as Shego sighed happily.

"What's better that a relaxing day in a darkhotel room by ourselves?" Shego said in such a sexy voice that Drakken thought he would melt.

Suddenly Shego ripped Drakken's shirt off and leaped on the bed. Drakken tentatively lay down next to her. 'I wonder if Shego knows I'm a virgin?' He thought as he rolled over to face the love of his life.

Slowly, very slowly, Drakken cuddled up to Shego and began to kiss her neck. Moaning with pleasure, Shego quickly slipped her green T-shirt off over her head.

Drakken had never seen so much bare skin on a woman before and he quavered with excitement and then froze.

He was too scared to touch her. What if Shego got angry if he tried to touch her like that and she tried to hurt him? Or worse, what if she thought he was trying to take advantage of her like that stupid Junior?

Scared to death, he slid back to his own side of the bed and lay on his back.

"Um, Doctor D?" Shego asked a moment later, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Drakken mumbled, not wanting to talk.

"It's fine to touch me Drakken. I'm letting you. I know that's what you're worrying about."

"You do?"

"Yes." She leaned over and kissed him. "It's fine. I know you're a virgin. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I can just tell." Shego grinned and then winked at Drakken. Then she sat on top of his waist and began to undo his pants...

Just then there was a knock on the door. Shego groaned and slammed her fist on the pillow a little too hard. She slipped her shirt back on as fast as she could, and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Shego asked the man who was at the door. He had a letter in his hand.

"I have a letter for Mr. Drakken." He said in a squeaky, slow voice as if he were talking to a couple of preschoolers.

"That's DOCTOR DRAKKEN!" Drakken yelled from where he sat on the bed, sounding hurt.

"I thought we put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door!" Shego roared in the man's face, "See it's THERE!" She pointed to the sign.

The man was shaking all over and could not talk any more.

"Can you read?" Shego asked in a sarcastic voice that made Drakken smile. 'Good old Shego.' He thought, amused with the scene, 'She's the same as always.'

A minute later Shego had snatched the letter out of the man's hands, thrown him down the hallway and slammed the door.

Drakken came over and leaning on Shego's shoulder, they read the letter together.

It said:

Dearest Honey-Bunny,

I'm so glad you agreed to meet me tonight. I am so glad to be able to see you again and can't wait to give you a big squeeze!

Love always,

Amy XOXO!!!!

NOTE: Ooh! What's going to happen!? Please review for me!? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSE??!!!:) MORE TO COME SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! NOW FOR CHAPTER 2... 

CHAPTER 2

The letter in Shego's hands slipped to the floor as she began shaking so hard she could hardly stand.

"Drakken!" Turning to face him her eyes narrowed into dangerous evil slits of fury.

"I can't believe it! You've been cheating on me this whole time?! I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong. You took advantage of me just like Junior!"

Snatching the object nearest to her which happened to be a glass of water, Shego flung it across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. In her effort to open the door with a bag in one hand and Drakken trying to stop her, Shego swung her left arm wildly to the side as she yanked the door open with her other. during all this, Drakken got a slash across the face from Shego's lit claws and was left bleeding and whimpering on the floor as Shego hurried away.

No tears came to Shego this time round. The feeling Shego was feeling now was worse than anything. Her heart was broken. She had loved Drakken enough to want to make love with him and this was where it got her.

"Of course," Shego muttered to herself sadly. "I shouldn't have trusted Drakken in the first place. I'll never trust another man as long as I live. Maybe this was a lesson I had to learn; Don't trust anybody and stay single."

Shego was now outside the hotel at a giant stone fountain near the entrance. She sat down and tried to pretend nothing had happened. It didn't work.

'Stupid big, fat, ugly, DNAmy.' Shego thought to herself, half-smiling. It made her feel just a little bit better to beat up on Amy.

Meanwhile, up in the hotel room, Drakken wasn't having such a nice time himself. The deep cut on his face would not stop bleeding, no matter what he did. Not only was he bleeding all over the place, but his Shego, his darling Shego thought he was cheating on her. He felt a tear run down his cheek and winced as it mixed with his blood.

Drakken stared at the floor in confusion. He was supposed to meet Amy tonight? He hadn't heard from her since that day she broke up with him quite some time ago. He hadn't agreed to meet her anywhere.

Pressing another tissue to his cheek in an effort to soak up some of the blood that was running down his face like a waterfall, he sighed and lay back on the bed, thinking hard. What did the letter mean? Did Amy really write it thinking he wanted to meet her tonight?

One thing was for sure, he wanted Shego to come back to him so he could tell her the truth. Drakken wondered if she would believe him after all that had happened. Forcing himself to get up, Drakken stumbled to the bathroom so he could wash up and put on something decent and then, try to face Shego.

--------

"I knew Shego would fall for your letter! I just knew it! Oh I am so excited! I am ?" The young man by the name of Senor Senior Junior looked down at his plate the waiter had just placed upon the table to see it was completely empty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Junior snapped to the waiter. "I am a very rich man and I demand you serve me my plate of lobster NOW!" Junior stood up and began stomping his feet like a young child having a temper tantrum.

"I am sorry sir," The waiter croaked out of his deep hoarse throat, "But my boss tells me your family was banned from the Billionaire's Club two years ago."

"NO!" Junior screamed, stomping some more and now everyone in the restaurant was staring at Junior and Amy. "NO NO NO NO NO!!!!"

The waiter snapped and in a second Junior was thrown out of the building and found himself sitting outside the front door. Amy hurried out after him.

"Pumpkin! Darling! Are you alright?" Amy cried, throwing her arms around Junior and helping him up.

"No." Junior whined. "I want my lobster."

He crossed his arms and pouted.

"So anyway Pumpkin, what was that about my letter?"

Junior's face brightened. "Oh yes." He said, "I am just thrilled you wrote it! It really worked! I saw Shego run out of that hotel room within seconds. So, now, how do you think we should capture her?"

"Oh don't worry about that darling. I have the perfect plan worked out. You do have the money for me, right?"

Amy batted her eyelashes in the most flirty way at Junior who sighed and said, "All two million of it my Amy dear. I just need Shego caught, restrained, her blue boss dead, and it's all yours."

"Deal." Amy declared evilly, shaking hands with Junior as the two of them walked off in the distance together to talk out 'the plan.

--------

After a shower, five failed attempts at bandaging his cut, and a fresh ponytail, Drakken made his way bravely out the main lobby door and to the stone fountain where Shego still sat, lost in her own thoughts and feelings.

"Shego?" Drakken dared to speak up after standing for a few minutes in the same spot where Shego hadn't noticed him. Now, her head turned and her large emerald eyes swallowed him up in her gaze.

"What?" She asked weakly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I...um." Drakken stuttered hopelessly, "I uh...uh wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hear it."

"Oh come on Shego, please just listen for one second."

"OK, fine."

Drakken sighed with relief. "Thanks. So...You see..."

"Times up." Shego smirked at Drakken, seeing he was annoyed, then turned her head away again.

Groaning silently, and seeing he wasn't going to be able to get her attention, Drakken decided to just speak up. "I didn't agree to see Amy. I haven't spoken to her since we broke up last year, and I haven't done anything with any other girl but you."

"Uh huh." Shego mocked angrily, "And what do you think would make me believe that?"

"My word for it?" Drakken asked hopefully, fingering his cut and wincing from the pain.

"I don't think so."

"Well it's the truth!"

"Just go away Drakken and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shego hollered so loud all the birds fluttering happily around the fountain flew away.

Sad and defeated, thinking how he would never love again, Drakken walked away.

Which was about the worst thing he could have done.

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! MORE TO COME! :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

"So, what did you say that gun was for again?" The obnoxious voice of Senor Senior Junior rang in DNAmy's ears for the fourth time.

"Shh." Amy cooed gently. " Pumpkin, If you make noise we won't have a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"A chance to capture Shego." Amy grinned evilly and held up a tranquilizer gun.

"You're going to shoot her?" Junior wailed loudly, "But I want her alive!" He stomped his feet impatiently.

"Shh! It's not going to kill her it will just put her to sleep for a little while."

Junior quieted down at this and crouched down behind the huge fountain next to DNAmy, who wasn't hidden by the fountain at all; her behind stuck up high in the air when she bent down. If Shego turned at all, the two villains hiding behind the fountain would be spotted. Or at least one of them would.

Shego didn't look like she was in the mood to move at all. After Drakken left, Shego, seeing there was no one else around the fountain, had lay face down on the stone bench that circled the fountain.

'How could Drakken come back just to lie to me like that?' Shego thought in despair, scrunching her eyes closed tight with anger. She felt like she was being extremely immature, but she couldn't help it.

Half of her wished that she had listened to what Drakken had to say, maybe even talk it out calmly with him. The other half knew that she could never talk anything out calmly with anyone, let alone a liar and a cheater.

Then, all of a sudden, Shego had a strange feeling deep inside her. It was a feeling that villains aren't supposed to feel, a feeling of guilt. She had slashed Drakken deeply across the face, hadn't even stopped to listen to what he had to say about the letter, and worst of all something horrible had just occurred to her.

What if all of this was a trick? What if Drakken was telling the truth and she'd just walked off blindly when he could be in trouble?! Shego knew what she had to do now. She had to find Drakken and figure out the truth. Sitting up, so she could think better, Shego grabbed her bag and was about to stand up and head off to find Drakken when a sharp pain like she had never felt before pierced her shoulder and she fell, down and down into the darkness of nothing.

"Hooray, we did it!" Junior cried triumphantly when Amy had tied ropes around Shego and was now dragging her back to their lair.

The lair was not far away, and was easy to get to without being spotted because Junior and Amy simply took back alleys and the paths along the deserted parts of Billionaire's island. The lair the villains had chosen was on a empty spot of the beach. None of the vacationers went there because the sand was so burning hot you needed special shoes so your skin wouldn't burn and also, the place was full of strange looking caves. Perfect for villainy.

When at last they were at the cave, Shego was restrained on a strong metal board and her hands locked in metal gloves with chains around them so she couldn't possibly escape when she woke up.

"That's half of our work done." Said Amy proudly. "Now you just want Honey Bunny dead and you pay me right?"

"Honey Bunny?" Junior looked confused

"I mean the 'blue guy'" Amy said quickly.

"Oh. Yes. You will get your money as soon as he is gone." Junior and Amy smiled at each other and for a second their eyes met.

"What do you plan to do with Shego after her boss is dead?" Amy asked quietly as to not wake Shego.

"I plan to hire you as my assistant so you can mutate Shego and make her obey me. Then I will use her for my pleasure. We had already turned it on when she was my girlfriend, but she talked back too much and some nights she wouldn't cooperate." Junior rolled his eyes. "She said she loved me but we couldn't make love every night. So, I thought up this plan then dumped her."

"Oh my Junior, you naughty Pumpkin, I could give you all of that and more." Amy growled softly, rubbing her stubby fingers over Junior's chest and muscles on his arms.

With those words, Junior and Amy fell to the cave floor, making out wildly as their prisoner began to stir.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :) MORE TO COME!


End file.
